


Welcome to Inkblot Art Academy

by SHSLNerdAndProud



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Friendships, Gen, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLNerdAndProud/pseuds/SHSLNerdAndProud
Summary: "Hey, chill. You ain't that bad."A young Inkling enrolls in Inkblot Art Academy to work on creating the world's freshest lyrics. She's a little clumsy, and isn't all that good with book smarts. But at the orientation, she meets an Octoling and is actually a little scared of her at first, but the Octoling is even more scared that everyone will think she's hostile. These two races tumble into each other in a hilarious, beautiful way.





	Welcome to Inkblot Art Academy

          "This is it. I'm finally here."

          The experience that a young-adult Inkling was about to proceed with would be amazing. She'd make new friends and learn to write sick verses for the next hit song, the kind that every squid on the block blabs about.

          Inkblot Art Academy. An amazing university with a splendid campus and building.

          Nothing could stop her now! Because soon, the name Pearl would go down in history, rocking all the charts!


End file.
